


sun in my eyes

by princessnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (past) - Freeform, France - Freeform, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Medical student!Will, Minor Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Performances, Singer/dancer/actor!Nico, more tags to come, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnico/pseuds/princessnico
Summary: Yeah, it is pathetic. He has been obsessing over this since before he knew who Chris Evans was. Since before he knew what sex was, and, thanks to the internet, he was nine at the time. Wait until you hear this one, though; it really takes the cake. He was risking his life and career because his soulmate was going to France. Wow.You may think that is a good reason. No. It is not. He had overheard his soulmate talking with his friends multiple times. Variations of "I don't need a soulmate," and "I'm too busy to handle another person running around after me," danced in his head as he filled out the online application form, yet he trudged on anyway.





	1. get to know him? [prologue]

When Will was informed he would need to fly to France to intern at a hospital of choice, he almost said no. He was not exactly too keen on leaving his family in a different country, especially since he was not a millionaire. This made his chances of ending up living on the streets in poverty much more plausible. Despite this, he signed up anyway. 

Of course, this was probably a bad impulse decision, but it is college and is that not what these years are about? Will comforted himself by thinking, _Oh, this will give me good practice dealing with paperwork and patients in a different language, and I will have international experience for a future job application back in the states._ Was that what this was about, though? Really? Deep down, Will knew it was because of _him_.

Will had his mark since he was four. He saw his soulmate once on the street, and that is all he knows. He did not remember seeing them, but he remembers seeing a lot of people, and all of the sudden feeling a searing pain at the nape of his neck for a split second. Later that night, his mum looked at it for him and set of letters and numbers was burned into his skin. 

_N T DA 28 1 04_

Yeah, it is pathetic. He has been obsessing over this since before he knew who Chris Evans was. Since before he knew what sex was, and, thanks to the internet, he was nine at the time. Wait until you hear this one, though; it really takes the cake. He was risking his life and career because his soulmate was going to France. Wow. 

You may think that is a good reason. No. It is not. He had overheard his soulmate talking with his friends multiple times. Variations of "I don't need a soulmate," and "I'm too busy to handle another person running around after me," danced in his head as he filled out the online application form, yet he trudged on anyway.

He submitted the app, and inputted his credit card number to finalize the payment. He would living in a two bedroom apartment in the suburbs of Paris with one roommate paying half the rent each. He would need to put in around a thousand dollars every three and a half weeks for the next eight months to intern at the local hospital. With a great amount of luck, Will would hopefully end up getting his soulmate to live with him, to get to know him. 

____________

Short first chapter, more like a prologue. Not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but all in due time, as they say.


	2. fight or flight

The flight to France was comfortable, but long. After taking an Uber from campus to the San Francisco International Airport for his seven AM flight, and nearly twelve hours on a plane, next to a very sleep-deprived college student Will recognized from his World History course who just would not stop clacking away at his keyboard, the flight touched down at the Roissy-en-France airport in Paris, he took a taxi to his new flat. It was nice, sixty-five square meters of cozy French quarterage. 

Will was not sure who his roommate was, or where they were but he hoped it was not a co-ed program, seeing as there was only one bathroom. Even so, it had a good-sized living room, and a comfortable, homely kitchen. There was a small balcony off to the left of the living room made of wood and metal, and it came with a sizable metal and canvas umbrella attached to the railing. The bedrooms were comfy and open with windows, and the beds and sturdy desks had been provided for them. Will positioned his luggage on the end of his bed and began unpacking his medical textbooks. He positioned them on the desk in an orderly fashion, and set up the old, framed photograph of his mother and father back when they first had him. He was small in his mother's arms and her hair curled around his small finger. His dad had his arm around his mother, and a large hand resting on top of Will's baby, fuzzy head. 

He set beside it the family photo of his mother, his father, his little sister Kayla and his younger brothers Austin and Michael. Their dog sat at Will's feet as he petted him. Their shih tzu dog had died four years ago of old age. Will missed him. 

He stuffed his notebooks and pencil bags into the top drawer and tossed his phone onto the bare mattress. Will raked a tired hand through his hair. It was already dark outside and he had been travelling for almost thirteen hours, not to mention his shoulders felt heavy with jet-lag. He put his suitcase on the floor and dragged out his sheets to put on the bed. He tossed his pillows and blankets onto the mattress haphazardly. Will flopped forward onto the bed and took a deep breath. 

Just as Will was about to fall asleep, he heard the apartment door unlatch. Then, the sound of shuffling and luggage came tumbling down the hall. His door opened and he sat up peering toward it. 

"Oh, je suis désolé," From him came a thick accent in between what could have been French and possibly Spanish. 

The boy had dark, ruffled and curly hair. His late-January-themed attire seemed to make him look small. That or maybe he was just short. Will could not tell if his skin was tan or not in the orange lamp-lighting. One thing that was obvious though: it was _him_. Yes, the infamous _him_. He started to shuffle out of the doorway to the other room, whose door was closed. 

"Wait, er, monsieur?" Was that what he was looking for? No. Will winced as he painfully realised he had not learned how to say "wait" in French. "Um, est tu mon...um, roommate?"

"Vous dites que c'est faux. Oui, je suis ton colocataire." The boy said nonchalantly, too fast for Will to process. 

"Huh?" Will raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

He rolled his eyes and began to speak in almost fluent English, "You said that wrong and I'm your roommate."

"I'm Will Solace. Will F. Solace."

The boy continued into the room and unzipped his luggage. "Félicitations, vous connaissez votre propre prénom."

"I what?" Will shook his head. "Never mind. What's your name?"

"Nico," 

Of course, Will knew that, but refrain from asking anyone how he knows that is his soulmate. He did not exactly obtain his middle initial in good conscience. He pretended to vaguely recognize him. "Oh, di Angelo, right?"

Nico looked up suspiciously. 

"I think one of my friends is an acquaintance of yours." Will insisted. 

"Qui?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"Oh," Will stumbled. "Um, Percy...Jackson?" Okay, in Will's defense, he did know Percy. Just not personally. He knew who he was. He was one of the most popular students on campus since his name is well-known among communities internationally. Anything else he knew of Jackson was that he was friends with Nico. He knew literally nothing else. Nico huffed a laugh.

"Je suppose que certaines personnes peuvent nous considérer comme des amis," He took a backpack and dumped it on his bed, sorting the notebooks and papers in a stack and grouping miscellaneous pens and pencils by category. 

"I still don't understand half of what you're saying." Will leaned, half-sitting on the edge of Nico's desk having made his way into the other boy's room.

"I guess some people may consider us friends," He said. "You know, based on our history."

"You're in history together?" No, Will! Not at all what he meant, you absolute buffoon! "Er.."

Nico laughed a little more this time. "No. We dated, and all of my fiends are his friends so we are bound to end up in each other's lives every once in a while."

 _Shit,_ he thought. If Nico had dated the King of all men, Will had absolutely no chance with him! Whatever, he is already here in France and, just as with the initial application, he trudged on anyway. 

"So," Will hesitated. "How long did you guys date?"

"Hm, few years."

Years? Will is doomed. 

"When? High school?" Will persisted, even though it was starting to pain him to ask these questions about Nico's relationships with _other guys._

"Um, I think we broke up in Septembre, so at least three months ago? Not a big deal."

Maybe not to you, Nico, but to me, it is very saddening. 

"So," Will bounced his knee a little, paying more attention to Nico's books rather than his hair. "Are you mad you got paired with someone new to France, like me?"

"No, I'm not even going to be living here long. I have my own apartment a few minutes away, but I have been gone for so long they have to get my name back in the system so I can re-rent it and move back in."

"Oh." Will felt a tad crushed.

"I'll be here three days, so I'm unpacking the things I will need over the next few days and leaving the rest packed up."

"Alright," Will racked his brain desperately for something to change the subject. "So, dinner. Pizza?"

"Ça m'a l'air bien." Nico looked back at him. "Pardon, I meant to say sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate Mark: FN Initial, MN Initial, LN Initial, Birth date, Birth month, Birth year.  
> EX: N T D A 28 1 04 = Niccoló T. di Angelo, 28 January, 2004
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to auto publish yesterday, on Nico’s birthday. When I went to check, my computer wouldn’t open :(
> 
> It’s up now, though. Enjoy!


End file.
